Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Amzy Yzma)
Cast: * Mater - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Lightning McQueen - Blu (Rio) * Finn McMissile - Megamind * Holley Shiftwell - Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Francesco Bernoulli - Junior (Storks) * Miles Axlerod - Mandrake (Epic) * Professor Zundapp - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants) * Grem - Scratch (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Acer - Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Rod Redline - Diego (Ice Age) * Luigi and Guido - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Fillmore - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Sarge - Shrek * Sally Carrera - Jewel (Rio) * Ramone - SpongeBob SquarePants * Flo - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sheriff - Wreck-It Ralph * Lizzie - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) * Mack - Eduardo (Rio 2) Other cast * Agent Leland Turbo - Rango * Crabby - Bailey (Finding Dory) * Tony Trihull - Don Lino (Shark Tale) * Combat Ship - Frankie (Shark Tale) * Lemon Cars - Octopi (Penguins of Madagascar) and The Marmosets (Rio) * Otis - Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) * Mel Dorado - Bigweld (Robots) * Lewis Hamilton - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) * Jeff Gorvette - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Darrell Cartrip - Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) * Brent Mustangburger - Alfred Pennyworth (The Lego Batman Movie) * David Hobbscap - Big Z (Surf's Up) * W.G.P. Racers - Ferdinand, Val, Guapo, Bones, Angus, Maqunia, Lupe, Una, Dos, Cuatro, and Bunny (Ferdinand) * Siddeley - Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) * Tomber - Maui (Moana) * Ivan - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) * Uncle Topolino - Don Carlton (Monsters University) * Mama Topolino - Mrs. Squibbles (Monsters University) * Alexander Hugo - Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder) * Victor Hugo - Ratchet (Robots) * J. Curby Gremlin - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) * Tubbs Pacer - Shaw (Open Season) * Vladimir Trunkov - Dwayne LaFontant (Over the Hedge) * The Queen - Mimi (Rio 2) * Mia and Tia - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) * Van and Minny - Manny (Ice Age) and Ellie (Ice Age The Meltdown) Scenes * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 1 - Communique/Meet Megamind/Escape * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 2 - Radiator Springs * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 3 - Mickey Mouse Calls in * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 4 - Travel Montage * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 5 - Party * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 6 - The Meet/Bathroom * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 7 - Villain's Lair * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 8 - Japan Broadcast/First Lap * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 9 - Mickey Mouse's Date * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 10 - Victory Lane/Blu's Angry with Mickey Mouse * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 11 - The Airport/Mickey Mouse's Note * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 12 - Agent Mickey Mouse * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 13 - Paris * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 14 - Minnie Mouse's Big Ideas * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 15 - Don Carlton * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 16 - Spy Train * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 17 - Porto Corsa * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 18 - Infiltrating the Casino * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 19 - Villain Heads * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 20 - Mickey Mouse Warns Blu/Mickey Mouse's Flashback * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 21 - Big Bentley * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 22 - The Bomb * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 23 - London Chase * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 24 - Buckingham Palace * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 25 - Knighting Ceremony/Epilouge * Toons 2 (Cars 2) Part 26 - End Credits Trailer: *Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Amzy Yzma) Trailer/Transcript Movie Used: * Cars 2 (2011) Clips From TV Shows and Movies Used: * Runaway Brain (1995) * Mickey Mouse Works (2000-01) * House of Mouse (2001-2003) * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * Mickey Mouse ClubHouse (2006-2017) * Fantasia 2000 (1999) * Mickey Mouse Shorts * Have a Laugh! (TV Shorts) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Megamind (2010) * Storks (2016) * Epic (2013) * Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie (2017) * Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Chicken Little (2005) * Wreck It Ralph (2012) * Ralph Breaks The Internet (2018) * Monsters, Inc (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek 3: The Third (2007) * Shrek The Halls (2007) * Shrek 4: Forever After (2010) * Robots (2005) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Rugrats (1991-2004) * Rugrats The Movie (1998) * The Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (2000) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Rango (2011) * Finding Dory (2016) * Shark Tale (2004) * Penguins Of Madagascar (2014) * The Loud House (2016) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * Surf's Up (2007) * Ferdinand (2017) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Moana (2016) * Wander Over Yonder (2013-2016) * Open Season (2006) * Over The Hedge (2006) * Inside Out (2015) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: The Meldtown (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn Of Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age: Continental Dirit (2012) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) Gallery: Mickey Mouse in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Mater Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu as Lightning McQueen Megamind-0.jpg|Megamind as Finn McMissile Minnie Mouse in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Holley Shiftwell Junior-0.jpg|Junior as Francesco Bernoulli Mandrake.png|Mandrake as Miles Axlerod Professor PoopyPants in Captain Underpants- The First Epic Movie.jpeg|Professor Poopypants as Professor Zundapp Grounder and Scratch.jpg|Scratch and Grounder as Grem and Acer Diego in Ice Age: The Meltdown.jpeg|Diego as Rod Redline Monsters university 3d 10.png|Sulley and Mike as Luigi and Guido Rodney Copperbottom.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Fillmore Shrek in Shrek 2.jpg|Shrek as Sarge Jewel in Rio 2.jpg|Jewel as Sally Carrera Spongebob-squarepants-the-spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-5.77.jpg|SpongeBob as Ramone Sandy-cheeks-the-spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-0.41.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Flo Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It-Ralph as Sheriff Didi Pickles in Rugrats in Paris the Movie.jpg|Didi Pickles as Lizzie Mainpage-Navmap-Thumb-Eduardo.jpg|Eduardo as Mack Rango.jpg|Rango as Agent Leland Turbo Finding Dory Bailey Poster.jpg|Bailey as Crabby Don Lino.png|Don Lino as Tony Trihull Frankie (Shark Tale).jpg|Frankie as Combat Ship Octopis.png|Octopi Marmosets.jpg|and The Marmosets as Lemon Cars Ck buckcruck.jpg|Buck Cluck as Otis Bigweld-robots-1.6.jpg|Bigweld as Mel Dorado ClydeThumbsUp.jpg|Clyde McBride as Lewis Hamilton Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Jeff Gorvette Hi-5 in the Emoji Movie.jpeg|Hi-5 as Darrell Cartrip Alfred-pennyworth-the-lego-batman-movie-38.6.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth as Brent Mustangburger Big Z in Surf's Up .jpeg|Big Z as David Hobbscap Ferdinand-ferdinand-55.7.jpg|Ferdinand Valiente-ferdinand-48.6.jpg|Val Guapo-ferdinand-83.1.jpg|Guapo Bones-ferdinand-9.37.jpg|Bones Angus-ferdinand-85.9.jpg|Angus Maquina-ferdinand-3.15.jpg|Maquina Lupe-ferdinand-29.1.jpg|Lupe Una-ferdinand-7.33.jpg|Una Dos-ferdinand-76.7.jpg|Dos Cuatro-ferdinand-89.2.jpg|Cuatro Bunny (Ferdinand).jpg|and Bunny as W.G.P. Racers Mighty-eagle-the-angry-birds-movie-2-13 1.jpg|Mighty Eagle as Siddeley Maui.png|Maui as Tomber Lord STUPID Hater.png|Lord Hater as Ivan Don Carlton.png|Don Carlton as Uncle Topolino Sheri_monsters_university.png|Mrs. Squibbles as Mama Topolino Peepers presentation.png|Commander Peepers as Alexander Hugo Phineas-t-ratchet-robots-2.71.jpg|Ratchet as Victor Hugo Dave (Penguins of Madagascar).jpg|Dave as J. Curby Gremlin Shaw.jpg|Shaw as Tubbs Pacer Dwayne La Fondont.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant as Vladimir Trunkov Aunt-mimi-rio-2-7.16.jpg|Mimi as The Queen Joy in Inside Out.jpg|Joy Sadness in Inside Out.jpg|and Sadness as Mia and Tia Manny-ice-age-the-meltdown-6.23.jpg|Manny Ellie in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.jpeg|and Ellie as Van and Minny Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Cars 2 Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Parody Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Cars 2 Movies